1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for improving the heating and cooling abilities of an automobile, and more particularly, to an air partition for automobile passenger compartments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Temperature control in an automobile or the like is very inefficient as the entire passenger compartment must presently be heated or cooled. If the rear seat of the vehicle is not in use the rear area of the vehicle is still cooled or heated. This is an especially troublesome problem with station wagons, vans, or the like where a large volume of air is cooled unnecessarily.
In order to overcome this problem and to permit more efficient cooling and heating of the occupied portion of an automobile or the like, the present invention provides an air partition which, when installed in an automobile passenger compartment, segregates the air space adjacent the front seat thereof from the balance of the area contained therein.